The Clinical Breast Cancer Research Core consists of the well-established programs in breast cancer screening, detection, prevention, treatment, and clinical research at the Lombardi Cancer Center of the Georgetown University Medical Center. This CORE will be directed by Susan Flamm Honig, M.D., the Principal Investigator. Claudine Isaacs, M.D., will serve as the Co-Investigator. The importance of this CORE to the specialized research of the SPORE cannot be overemphasized. Its purpose is to provide patients and patient information for translational research and to specifically support the research of the six SPORE programs. Patients are derived from several sources: the Comprehensive Breast Center (CBC) of the Lombardi Cancer Center sees an average of 550 new patients per year with 2200 follow-ups. The Breast Cancer section of the Division of Medical Oncology of Georgetown University Medical Center sees an average of 500 new breast capper patients yearly, with 3500 follow-up visits. The Breast Cancer Consultation Group sees an average of 100 new patients yearly; follow-ups are performed in Medical Oncology. All of these groups are expected to increase accrual in the coming year, due to increases in staff and/or expanded hours of operation. In addition, the Surgery and Radiation Oncology Department see breast cancer patient populations that do not perfectly overlap with medical oncology. Radiation Oncology has sites in Frederick, Clinton, and Shady Grove, Maryland as well as at Georgetown University, allowing for expanded patient recruitment. Additional patients will be drawn from Georgetown's new satellite facility in Shady Grove, Maryland and an anticipated new site in Ballston, Virginia. In addition, the opening of the Cancer Assessment and Risk Evaluation (CARE) Center for genetic cancer screening will increase the number of patients seen at our facility. Research nurse support will ensure that patients are offered participation in as many trials as they are eligible for, and will coordinate this participation across department. A research nurse will be hired to foster interdisciplinary research. A large database has been started, and this effort will expand to include all patients involved in SPORE projects as well as all patients seen at the Lombardi Cancer Center. This database includes information on demographics, risk factors for breast cancer, family history, comprehensive medical information, clinical and pathologic characteristics of benign and malignant biopsy specimens, and the therapeutic record. This database is linked to the serum Bank and to the Tumor Bank. Data entry and data management personnel will ensure accurate recording of all relevant information and speedy transmission of this data to investigators for IRB-approved studies. Michelle Berris will serve as the Data Manager and is jointly supported by this CORE and the Serum Bank. A Data Entry Technician will be hired jointly by Dr. Trock, Principal Investigator of the Serum Bank and Dr. Honig. Thus, the Clinical Breast Cancer Research Core provides the infrastructure needed for translational research.